


Drown

by dontleaveitsmyfault



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Jaehyun reads hate comments, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Panic Attacks, Sad Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, first work aha, implied tho, it’s really soft towards the end, johnny best boy, k i s s i n g, they’re dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontleaveitsmyfault/pseuds/dontleaveitsmyfault
Summary: Sometimes, all he needs is Johnny.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Drown

Jaehyun could keep his head up for so long. No small, yet harsh comment could bother him. The young man was confident, and everyone knew that. He knows there’s people that hate him, but what’s the point in thinking of them? What are they going to do, kick him and out of the group? No, they’re simply people; people with no authority over him.

Today seemed indifferent. Jaehyun was busy, as they’re in the middle of a comeback. He really had no time to be looking at comments directed at the group, much less directed at him. So, he continued his day normally. The brunette talked, sang, ate, laughed, and danced. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

It was only until they arrived back home, all exhausted. It wasn’t that late, no, it was about 10pm. All the boys stumbled to their respective rooms, too tired to engage in a conversation. Jaehyun did the same, weariness was tugging at his bones, and he couldn’t bear stay standing any longer. He quickly made his way to his and Jungwoo’s room, throwing himself face first before getting back up again.

 _I_ _have_ _to_ _shower_ , _I_ _smell_ _like_ _shit_ , he thought.

Before his roommate could beat him to the bathroom, he snatched a towel and made his way to their shared bathroom. Jaehyun made quick work of washing his body, ridding himself if any grime or sweat. He stepped out of the shower, running a hand up his stomach before covering himself with the fluffy towel. After he was finished, the young man stepped back into his room. Jungwoo was already there, sitting on his own bed; waiting. Jaehyun tilted his head towards the bathroom, signifying that it was his turn now. The younger only nodded, before disappearing behind him.

The brunette found some sleepwear (i.e. underwear and basketball shorts) and finally sprawled under the covers. He laid still for awhile, hearing the running water a few meters away, before grabbing his phone off the nightstand and opening Twitter. He wanted to see what his fans thought of the comeback. He enjoyed receiving feedback, and seeing how his fans screamed over them made his ego that much bigger. His fingers moved on their own for a little bit, just scrolling through hashtags before switching to his account. No one knew it was him, of course. The man was an idol, and the things he likes and posts aren’t really idol friendly. So, he continues his search for feedback. A few minutes later, his tired eyes skim over a comment.

@ **blissfulyong** : _jaehyun is so boring. he doesn’t even fit in nct, he’s just in there cause he’s handsome_

Of course, he feels his heart sink a tiny bit, but he continues to scroll; unbothered by a single comment.

Until he finds another one.

@ **nctalent** : _why does jaehyun even get lines? his voice is so generic compared to the rest_

Jaehyun feels his heart fall just a little bit more, and his glow suddenly dims down. The tiny smile he had painted on his face twitched. Even his breaths hitched, feeling somewhat shocked.

@ **seokult** : _jaehyun has never had a best era lmao_

Suddenly, he realized how quiet the room is. He feels trapped, smile no longer on his face and his breathing was labored. The poor boy was just confused, now. He wasn’t that bad, was he? No, no, he’s worked so hard for what he’s got; he deserves this.

@ **morkl33** : _jaehyun worst jaehyun selfish jaehyun ugly_

Jaehyun’s room was deafeningly taciturn. The white noise seemed to stuff his ears like cotton. He no longer had full control of his breathing, and tears welled up along his eyelashes. The brunette tried to blink them away, only for a single tear to trickle down his cheek.

After that, they didn’t stop.

He tried to muffle his tortured sobs; his strong walls now torn to pieces. He tried to shake the intruding thoughts from his head, knowing Jungwoo could come back any second. Jaehyun couldn’t hear the running water; he couldn’t hear anything. Seemingly, out of nowhere, his fingers began to twitch as more tears made their way down his porcelain cheeks. His entire body started to shake, and his tearful eyes widened in pure fear.

Jaehyun was having a panic attack.

He scrambled to sit up, trying to gather his thoughts and control his breathing. He couldn’t; it was all too much. Jaehyun felt himself spiraling, before a small beam of light shone in the darkness. Shaking fingers searched around him, before latching on to his phone and doing his best to unlock it. After many pathetic tries, he got it, and immediately called Johnny.

The rings almost mocked him, they were almost drawn out and seemed like they were coming from underwater. The breaths squeezing out of him seemed like they were never going to get under control, panic rose in him, fearing the worst was coming.

The loud ringing stopped, and Jaehyun let out a small, yet guttural scream.

_It’s over, he’s going to pass out. Jungwoo was gonna freak out, he’s freaking out. Everything’s wrong, fuck._

His loud breathing just got worse, and sobs ripped themselves from his sore throat. Salty tears cascaded down his face, never stopping. This terrifying cycle seemed never ending. Jaehyun could no longer think, he just wanted to cry; maybe sleep. He was so, _so_ tired-

“ _Jae_?”

Jaehyun let out a gasp, though it just ended up in him coughing. He swiftly put his phone up to his ear. Strangely, he didn’t know what to say. Nothing came out of his mouth, even though he felt like he was drowning, and he knew he needed help.

“ _Jaehyun_? _What’s_ _wrong_?”

The struggling man opened his mouth to try and speak once more, but nothing came out expect a breathy whimper. He knew he had to try, though, even if Johnny could hear his muffled and rough breathing.

“J- _John_ ,”

He spoke! Jaehyun felt a small string of pride wrap around his heart before the string became too tight, and he immediately went back to focus on his suffocating self. Another whimper left his shaking and frail form, before the older spoke again.

“ _I’m_ _coming_ , _peach_. _Hold_ _on_ _for_ _me_ , _okay_?”

Jaehyun couldn’t respond, but he felt better.

The young man continued to ameliorate his breathing. He didn’t put the phone down, though, as the white noise and small sounds coming from his thing made him feel better. He had something he could focus on. After what seemed like hours of listening to Johnny’s muffled steps, he heard two doors open. Jaehyun looked up, blinking away the upcoming tears. Jungwoo and Johnny were standing side by side, in very different conditions. Jungwoo stares awkwardly, but worried; clothed in a towel on his lower region. Johnny’s hair was tousled, which is fair, as his day has been suddenly very desultory; probably was getting into bed too.

At the thought of bothering Johnny, Jaehyun’s crying almost worsened. His head lowered once more, feeling shame prick at his ears. Johnny quickly jumped into action. He heard him mutter some words to the younger man in the room, before he heard a door shut. Johnny’s hands suddenly ran through his hair, while one pulled him closer. The shorter man hadn’t even realized when the older had sat down. Now that he was here though, he knew things would just get better from here.

“ _Hey_ , _peach_. _C’mon_ , _breathe_ _with_ _me_ , _okay_? _Four_ _in_ , _four_ _out_.”

Jaehyun nodded, following the instructions given to him the best he could. When it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be, he whined, leaning his head against the firm chest presented to him. The older‘s long fingers still ran through his strands of hair. Johnny continues to give him small words of affirmation through the entire process of him calming down.

Albeit the rough start, his rugged breaths soon became somewhat smooth. Jaehyun’s body sagged against Johnny’s, almost tired after the whole debacle. He brought his hands to wipe the remaining tear tracks away, but he was interrupted by another pair of hands. The taller man gently pulled Jaehyun’s head from the comfort of his own chest, before putting his hands on the younger’s flushed cheeks. He wiped away any shed tears, before pressing a small kiss to Jaehyun’s nose.

“Hey, peach, welcome back.” They both giggled, returning to their original position. Johnny’s voice traveled a lot clearer through the younger’s ears. Jaehyun still didn’t say anything, too exhausted to really try. The older’s small smile dissipated a small amount.

“What happened, Jae?”

The latter hesitantly shook his head, too tired and embarrassed to say what had happened.

 _Jaehyun_ _had_ _let_ _the_ _comments_ _get_ _to_ _him_.

 _He_ _was_ _weak,_

 _Weak_ ,

 _weak_ ,

 _weak_ ,-

“Don’t wanna talk about it?”

His boyfriend’s soft, mature voice broke through his thoughts. Jaehyun shook his head again, but gave the other a small grin, letting him know that he was, at least, okay now. Johnny returned it, poking his nose against Jaehyun’s.

“You know we’re going to talk about it at some point, okay?”

He knew. Jaehyun knew very well he wasn’t gonna get away without saying anything. No matter how embarrassing it was, Johnny was seraphic; so sweet and Jaehyun couldn’t resist that. So, the brunette let out a barley audible hum, before tilting his head down, pointing at his bed. Johnny’s small grin grew at the implication, pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s softer, smaller ones. The kiss was chaste, only lasting a few seconds, but the messages conveyed were surely received.

As they lied in his bed, Jaehyun’s never felt better. In the arms of his boyfriend; his best friend, he knew he was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> omg y’all this is my first work here wtffff
> 
> any constructive criticism is okay! leave your thoughts too ✨
> 
> not beta’d we die like men.


End file.
